Electronic content often includes attributes that are stored as metadata in association with the electronic content. For instance, an audio file may include metadata that identifies a name of a song, an artist name, a track number, an album name, ratings, a genre, when the song was purchased, a number of times that the song has been played or skipped, or a playlist in which a song is included. When the same song is stored on multiple devices, the metadata may be synchronized when a user physically connects the devices and initiates a metadata synchronization operation.